


Decisions Made

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac reflects on decisions he's made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decisions Made

It had been a hard decision for him when he'd taken a leave of absence, retirement, from the NYPD Crime Lab. It was as hard as a decision as when he'd left the marines, maybe even harder. He felt like he'd spent a lifetime at the Crime Lab and maybe in some ways he had. 

Work at the DNA labs was rewarding in its own way, even though they all had moments of questioning what they were doing there when so few identifications had been made. He felt his fellow co-workers frustration. Some part of him hoped he'd find something of Claire, but in his heart he knew the improbability of that.

He sometimes wondered about Jo's surety he'd come back. But in the end he knew he would. He had to. There were other victims of crimes that needed him and his team, he still thought of them as that, at their best.

So the decision to return to the crime lab hadn't been a hard one. In fact it was surprisingly easy. And when he finally made it, he understood what Jo had been telling him since he left and why she was so sure he'd be back.


End file.
